Children of Tiga vs. the Random Portal
Children of Tiga vs. the Random Portal is a random RP Em and Big did which Kit decided to archive here because he can. Roleplay Children of Tiga vs. the Random Portal Prime and Zeperion were walking in the street of the Land of Light, minding their own business. Emperor Black End appears Prime: What the? EBE roars in fury and charges forward with it's horns aimed at Prime. Zeperion kicks EBE back with a Atmos Kick. Prime fires several Hand Slashes at EBE. EBE yelps a bit in pain before shooting it's front spikes at Prime, stabbing into him. Prime: Ah! Zeperion: Brother! EBE sprays fire out of all it's spikes while spitting fireballs. Zeperion pushes EBE back again with the Zepellion Impact and heals Prime. They then both block the attacks with a combined barrier. Prime and Zeperion both attacks EBE with energy punches and kicks. The Tiga sibs both grab EBE's tail and throws him. EBE performs a weird call for help that sounds like a Gomora doing something horrible to a Birdon that I rather not elaborate on. ''Big: wtf'' ''Em: I AM THE WEIRDEST PERSON ON EARTH'' ''Big: Nah, that goes to the Lord of Randomness, Cdr.'' ''Em: ANYONE WHO CLAIMS I NOT SHALL BE THROWN INTO THE SYTOLOCH PITS.'' ''Big: ANYWAYS...'' ''Em: YOU GO IN THE STYOLOCH PITS'' Emgaltan throws D into a the Sytoloch Pits ''Big: AAANNNYYYWWWAAAYYYSSS'' Prime and Zeperion both fire their Specium Rays at EBE. EBE screams in pain before exploding. Zeperion: That was sudden. Prime: Yeah. 5 trillion Gazorts appear. ''Big: wtf'' ''Em: jk'' 5874935734905709348759863458974635789634856 trillion appear ''Big: -_-'' Prime and Zeperion are dead ''Em: JKJK'' Plasma Gazort suddenly appears and spits plasma balls at Zeperion's face. Zeperion: AH! *falls back* Prime: Sister! *turns to PG* You will pay for that! Prime throws a Zepellion Slash at PG. Plasma Gazort flies up to dodge and gets up close with prime. Prime headbutts Plasma Gazort Plasma Gazort moans before slapping him. Prime: ? Prime kicks Plasma Gazort with a Zepellion Kick. PG grabs on to his foot and swings him around. Prime: Woooooaaaahhhh! It lets him go. Prime crashes onto ground. He meets a Re-Eleking. Zeperion gets back up and punches Plasma Gazort in the back 10 times in 1 second. Re-Eleking fires fire from it's fire horns at Prime. Prime dodges the fire Plasma Gazort falls to the ground. Prime does a continuously punch attack on Re-Eleking. Re-Eleking kicks him. Prime stumbles before tackling Re-Eleking. Re-Eleking spastically flails around to get him off. Prime rips off Re-Eleking's horns Zeperion throws Plasma Gazort around Re-Eleking's wounds begin to spray out electrified blood. Plasma Gazort gets back up and reveals blades on it's arms. Prime gets off of Re-Eleking and fire a Zepellion Shoot af him Zeperion: Uh oh. Re-Eleking explodes. Plasma flies speedily through the air and skimly cuts Zeperion's side. Zeperion: Ow! Zeperion and Prime both changes into Sky Types. They chase after Plasma Gazort Plasma Gazort turns around immediately to surprise the two and fires plasma balls. The Tiga sibs dodges and both fire Light Bullets at Plasma Gazort. Plasma Gazort falls out of the air and explodes. Prime: Okay, what the heck is going on? Why are monsters appearing on the Land of Light? And where is everyone? They hear some weird noises from above. Zeperion: Huh? They both look up. They see a portal spitting out seemingly random monsters. There's also a techno Dracula standing near it. Prime: Seriously wish somebody would come and help us against these monsters. Zeperion: Is that... Dracula? Prime: Wait what. Ninja Bugdalas gets SPAT out of the portal fall on Zeperion. It screechs Zeperion: Ow! Zeperion throws each of them off Prime tries to seal the portal Ninja Bugdalas spits acid in Zeperion's direction. Techno Dracula AKA Concord pushes Prime away. He must not interfere. Zeperion dodges the Bugdalas and fires the Ranbalt Vortex at them Prime grabs Concord and pokes him in the eye before throwing him at the Ninja Bugdalas Concord throws himself back at Prime. Literally. Prime fires a Specium Ray at Concord Another Concord appears and throws the first back. Concord punches Prime with a poker punch. Prime freezes the Concords movement wise with the Ultra Fix Zeperion tries to close the portal herself Ninja Bugdalas explodes. Zeperion closes the portal halfway. The portal unleashes an Alti-Neronga prime for self-destruction. It explodes once it hits Zeperion. Concord unfreezes and fires star beams from his eyes at Prime. Zeperion falls onto one of the Land of Light's buildings Prime gets hit and falls down from the sky Concord forms a rainbow net. Prime: Gah! Just who are you and what are you doing? Concord doesn't speak, nor does any gestures. Concord is like a robot/choju Prime: Oh, come on! Zeperion: I wish our friends were here to help us... Concord emits a bird cry. Prime: ? Concord sits down and drinks a cup of tea, waiting for Zeperion and Prime to escape his rainbow net. Prime and Zeperion both changes back to Multi and Acro Types. Prime to Zeperion: So ready to use the objects that Gaia and Agul sent to us. Zeperion: Yes. Prime: Okay, let’s go! Prime and Zeperion both pull out objects They both activate it (Prime) Gaia Lockseed: Gaia Arms! Chikyu no chikara! (Zeperion) Agul Lockseed: Agul Arms! Mister...Blue Sea! The Gaia and Agul armor casts appears on top of the Tiga sibs. ''Em: KILL CONCORD'' The Gaia armor cast fuses with Prime, while the Agul armor cast fuses with Zeperion. The Tiga sibs both summon the Agul Blades and cuts through the net They both then confront Concord Concord fires rainbow star beams from his hands. Prime counters the beam with his Quantum Stream and Zeperion hits Concord with the Photon Screw Concord flies back and throws a rainbow net again. The Tiga sibs cuts the net with their Agul Blades They then both fire the Photon Crusher at Concord The Photon Crusher hits Concord causing him to explode into fire works. The Tiga sibs flies up and closes the portal Category:Random Roleplays Category:BigD2003's heresy Category:Emgaltan